


Desecrate

by Moriavis



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-03
Updated: 2002-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wants to defile something</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desecrate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, I was pathetic...I wrote a side story to Defile.... So here it is..dedicated to Regret and Cai again...

Why am I always watching you? Is that what you wanted to know when you dragged me in here?

You stare at me with jade eyes…

Righteous, courageous…

Are you trying to confront me?

My, my… you are indeed a grand Gryffindor--you inherited more than your share of the stupidity as well as the bravery…

So what if I watch you? I have to know my enemies and all that…

Keep your friends close, your enemies closer…

I suppose I understand. After all, your friends aren't the target of my regard. Why? It should be obvious, really--I don't fancy being struck blind or turned to stone.

Oh, you think I want something from you, is that it? Everyone has to want something from you--Great God Potter who sits upon his pedestal and gifts everyone with their most fervent desires.

Are you angry now? No one's dared to challenge you before, have they?

No one's dared to touch you…

Shove you…

Hurt you…

Do you want this?

Violent gold scarlet your skin your taste your _sounds_ and lips and tongue and skin and hot and wet and tight inside so tight you _so good_ gods don't let this end never ever ever _want more_ hate you want you hurt you bleed you damn you…

... _desecrate you_...

...

Why am I leaving?

It's over...

You stare at me, flushed skin, jaded eyes, hot against the cold stone of the wall...

And I thought _I_ was the one who watched.

I see it in your eyes--you think that there is more to this…

More because I stroked you…

Fucked you...

...you want more...

And I don't want you.

Are those tears?

I'm in your blood, a poison, and you can't stand it…

You want to fight it, but you're already mine…

My toy...

Dirty broken thing…

…you are so pretty…


End file.
